In the past it has been difficult to provide adequate camber and castor adjustment in the front suspensions of various vehicles particularly those with wishbone-type suspensions. Such vehicles include most of the Honda range of motor vehicles where it is impossible to provide sufficient camber and castor adjustment to compensate for serious misalignment as the motor vehicle ages, or after accident damage rectification.